Nick's Birthday
by LadyBiscuit
Summary: NickXEllis. So it's Nick's birthday and Ellis decides to have a small celebration... Oh yeays  .    Please read and review. No hate and whatnot please people :3 thankies :D xx   Rated M just to be safe..


_This is my first Nellis fic, so I hope I have done ok. Please review and let me know what you think. _

_Valve have ownership of Nick and Ellis, otherwise my evil fangirl brain would have them a-fucking all through the game… Anyways I hope you enjoy it! _

_x _

Ellis eyed the clock on the wall anxiously, waiting for his lover to return to their home.

He had been busy all day with preparations for Nick's birthday.

Today Nick turned 37, this was the first birthday they would spend together not killing zombies or in quarantine. So Ellis wanted to make a special effort.

Whilst in the midst of the mayhem that was the zombie apocalypse, Ellis for some reason, after a nice little romp with Nick put on his white suit. Nick had liked seeing Ellis all dressed up, but especially in his clothes. It marked Ellis in a way, as his. He then proceeded to rip the suit off and have his way with him all over again, but seeing the hick in that suit really did it for him.

When they reached evac, their clothes were sanitized and returned, but Nick's suit never really was as white as it had been on the top of the Vannah hotel.

He also knew how much of a kink the older man got out of stripping, amongst the many conversations that had taken place when they were left to guard the doors of the safe room whilst Rochelle and Coach slept, kinks and turn ons came up (there wasn't any thing they hadn't talked about, they had a lot of time on their hands to talk even in the evac, they never had much to do so shared everything with each other). With all this in mind Ellis has a surprise for Nick.

He had made a nice dinner, Nick's favourite; Ellis's special Chicken Alla Milanese, with some new potatoes.

He also set about a birthday cake, chocolate. Devil's food to be exact, with chocolate butter-cream. It was circle shaped and decorated with fondant icing stating his age and a wishing of happy birthday. As there was a cake Ellis hadn't bothered with dessert, he knew he'd be the 'afters' anyway.

The gift he had gotten lay wrapped in the centre of the dining table, the paper hid a box that contained a key, he had found Nick's old car (it was pretty banged up, due to the wear and tear of the infection, but he had brought it home and secretly had been working on it. Nick had loved his car it was one of his most prized possessions, but had left it in an underground parking lot and had been un-able to get it back). But as a final surprise Ellis had gotten Nick's old suit, from the back of the wardrobe, and cleaned and cleaned it until the stains became so faint they weren't visible, he had also gotten the shoes and polished them to perfection.

So he sat the chicken all prepared and waiting to be cooked, the potatoes almost finished, the cake finished, the gift prepared and Nick's suit hidden up in the towel cupboard of the en-suite bathroom.

Ellis heard a car pull up on to the drive he readied himself for the berating that was surely coming his way, Nick hated birthdays especially his own. But much to Ellis's surprise and delight Nick's response to his efforts were delight and excitement.

"Happy birthday, Nick sweetie" Ellis said happily

"Thanks overalls, this is great! Really, it's just great." Nick responded gratefully.

"Well, ya sit down now an' jus' enjoy wha' you got comin' to ya" He told the grinning ex-conman.

Nick simply flashed Ellis a dazzling smile and sat down at the table, ready for the celebrations to unfold.

Dinner was cooked and placed in front of him, as was a bottle of champagne, he laughed.

"Do I get the special job of opening the bottle then?" He laughed.

"Well o'course ya do! Ya'll tha birthday boy." He replied and winked at his lover.

So with a flourish Nick opened the bottle and poured two glasses. When the bottle was finished, (which didn't take long) Ellis presented Nick with the small box.

"This isn't a ring is it?" Nick asked jokingly.

"Well tha whole poin' of a gift is to open it an' find out wha' you got, you ain't a'spossed to tell someone wha' it is afore they's opened it" Ellis replied.

"Hmm ok point Overalls, but we both know you are the girl in this relationship and if we do, end up 'married' then I'm the one that proposes to you, not the other way around." He told the hick, smiling as he did so. He carefully took the wrapping paper from the box and then opened it.

"A key? W-wait, is this a key to the car I think it is? My Ferrari?" Nick gushed excitedly.

"Well now, why don' ya'll go an' see?" Ellis teased.

Nick almost ran to the garage, he wrenched open the door and was greeted by a dark bottle green car. The chrome gleamed, as did the paint. The beige leather interior was visible through the windscreen. It was perfect, no dents, no scratches, and much no Nick's pleasure no evidence what so ever that his precious car had ever even seen the apocalypse. The car looked so different from the norm of a Ferrari because Nick had, had is especially made at that time he was almost able to say he was a billionaire, and that was what he wanted his car to be so that is what it was. If it weren't completely girly and idiotic he would've jumped up and down squealing. Instead he grinned ear to ear and turned around to thank his darling Ellis.

"Wow, Ellis. This is amazing. Thank you so much, I really can't believe you fixed my Ferrari. You are the best. I love you so much." Nick said ecstatically.

"Tha' ok my gorgeous. I knew yew'd like it. Maybe we can go for a spin tomorrow?" Ellis answered.

"Bu' it ain't over yet. Ya still got some birthday cheer left to enjoy." He told the other man.

After Nick had finished his time with the car, Ellis took him back through to the kitchen and presented him with the cake he had made, he also sang happy birthday and made Nick blow out candles he had adorned the cake with.

"Ok so what now? I assume I'm getting other 'gifts'. " Nick questioned, emphasizing the word 'gifts' with air quotation marks.

"Ok, then follow me upstairs an' I'll show you the last bit o' your birthday surprises" Ellis told his partner seductively.

They both ran upstairs, to their bedroom.

"Sit" Ellis commanded his eager lover.

Nick obeyed the order the anticipation of what was to come sending him mad with arousal.

"I'll be back in just a second." The younger man stated.

Ellis walked into the en-suite bathroom that adjoined the bedroom he and Nick shared; he removed his jeans, t-shirt and boots. Placing the clothes in the washing basket and the shoes next to it, he then retrieved the hidden suit from the towel cupboard and slipped into it and also placed the shoes on to his feet. Last thing to go was his hat, Nick loves Ellis's hat but seeing the man without it on, made him want it instantly.

"El hurry up, I'm getting all hot and bothered" Nick whined from the other room.

Instead of replying Ellis coolly walked through the door, turning to his very much overly excited boyfriend whom was eyeing him with disbelief. Nick reached out to pull Ellis toward him.

"Ah, ah, ah no touching. Not yet anyway." The hick said reprimand in his voice.

Nick sat on his hands not trusting himself to follow the instructions Ellis had given him.

"I know how damn hot ya think I am in this Nick." Ellis purred.

"But I'm sure ya'll think tha' I'll look a damnsigh' near more fuckable if I ain't wearin' nothin' at all." He added with a slightly more aroused tone to his voice.

"So I will jus' have to fix tha' lil dilemma won' I?" Ellis said as he traced a finger around Nick's chin.

He stepped away and gave himself some space, Nick looked at Ellis whilst enjoying seeing the southerner in his old suit he was trying to figure out what he was up to. Then as Ellis started to peel the suit jacket from his muscular form it became apparent to the gambler that he was getting a strip tease. He groaned, damn that kid knew how to push his buttons. The jacket hit the floor and it was soon followed by the blue dress shit.

Nick raked his eyes over Ellis's well-tanned and well toned chest and arms. The tattoo that adorned his arm emphasising the musculature that lay beneath.

Nick had noticed how uncomfortable his light grey suit pants had become, the fabric straining under the pressure of his erection. He moaned as the trousers also fell to the floor exposing yet more of his young lover. The shoes had long gone, slipped off even before the jacket and finally the boxers were added to the pile of clothes the seductive revealing of flesh was over and now the sex began.

Nick pounced on his now naked partner still very much dressed.

"God fuck damn it, El you really know how to work me up don't you?" Nick mumbled into Ellis ear whilst roaming his hands all over the naked body that lay beneath him.

"Well I've known ya long enough" Ellis replied through a moan.

Ellis's hands reached up to the lapels of Nick's suit and carefully pulled it off, (he knew what the man was like with his clothes), he then started un-buttoning Nick's shirt, the hick had soon revealed Nick's upper-half but was now distracted Nick nipping and kissing at his neck, he caught the older man's lips and kissed him ferociously meshing their tongues together. Whilst the pair caught their breath Ellis removed the belt that held Nick's trousers in place, and then shimmed the item of clothing that was hiding the man from him. Ellis then proceeded to remove the last offending article of clothing that hid Nick from him.

Nick moaned as Ellis removed the last piece of clothing and released him from the fabric prison.

"El, you want me to gnhh, prepare you?" Nick asked breathlessly.

"No, I'm alright' I been waitin' all day for this, an' I'm fairly used to it" He replied smiling.

Nick moved to get the lube from bedside table, but Ellis stopped him.

"Let me do tha' honey." He growled as way of explanation.

Ellis leaned across to the piece of furniture and retrieved said lubricant, removed the lid and squeezed some into his hands; he rubbed them together to try and warm the liquid up a little bit. After he had done this he gently applied the said lubricant to Nick's throbbing member, and wiped the remaining substance on his behind to aid the act that was about to ensue.

Both men moaned as their erections brushed up against each other.

"Ready sweetheart?" Nick asked. He was always sweet and loving during sex, the pet names normally came out then.

Ellis nodded, seeing this Nick pushed the head of his cock into the awaiting ass. Nick groaned as he did so, then pushing forward to completely bury himself into his lover. Ellis gasped as Nick grazed his prostate.

"N-Nick just there" He whined

"Can do Overalls" Nick grunted as he thrust his hips in the same action that he had previously.

"Niiiiick" Ellis crooned throatily as se squirmed beneath the gambler.

Nick smirked, Ellis may have been the bossy one earlier but when it came to sex, he was in charge. Well at least he thought he was until Ellis flipped them and started riding him. Nick shuddered he never normally let Ellis ride him as he preferred to be the dominant one, but whilst gyrating his hips Ellis's hands wondered to Nick's ass, his fingers were still quite slippy from the lube so he inserted a finger in to Nick's ass probing gently trying to find his prostate.

Nick bucked beneath him, and Ellis smiled as he did so.

"Did you like that darlin' ?" The hick inquired with a lust laced voice.

"Yes, oh god El keep doing that" Nick gabbled.

Ellis began to ride Nick furiously, copying the pace with his fingers that were rubbing up against Nick's prostate.

"Happy birthday honey, I love you" Ellis whispered in Nick's ear as he leant forward for a kiss.

"I love you too fireball" Nick replied.

"Come for me Nick." The southerner asked sexily.

This was all Nick needed and he spilled into his young lover, releasing a throaty moan of his name.

"Elllllllissss" Nick groaned.

Ellis stared down at Nick in a loving way and smiled. Once Nick had regained composure he noticed the beautiful man on top of him still sported a rather raging hard-on.

"I'm sorry, I didn't notice" Nick told his smiling boyfriend guiltily.

"S'ok I don' mind, s' your birthday after all" He replied.

Instead of continuing their conversation Nick repeated the flip Ellis had performed earlier so now he was back on top, his hand grazed lazily over the younger man's body finally arriving at his groin. Nick grabbed the throbbing appendage and started of stroke and tweak it gently but quickly. This action quickly had Ellis thrusting his hips in to Nick's hand.

"Come on El." Nick commanded quietly.

Ellis then erupted all over Nick's hand and chest, the sticky white liquid clinging to his exposed skin.

"Well now there you go." The elder man smirked.

"Hmmm, tha' was nice" Ellis said in a post orgasm sigh. Nick grabbed some tissues that lived in the drawer with the lube and cleaned both of them up. Ellis to tired to from his day of birthday preparations.

"Thank you for the best birthday ever El, I had a great time" Nick told the other man.

"Tha's ok darlin' ya'll worth it." He replied.

"I love you Ellis." Nick said.

"I love you too, and happy birthday." Ellis mumbled sleepily.

He snuggled into Nick's chest and fell into a peaceful slumber Nick watched him for a little while and then succumbed to sleep himself, but not before he kissed Ellis's forehead and whispered thanks again into his ear.


End file.
